


Apology

by Kittygetskilled



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Apologies, Gifts, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda, M/M, just I suck at tags plz read it, kinda haheheh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittygetskilled/pseuds/Kittygetskilled
Summary: “You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.”Kokichi paused. A blank stare fixated on his face. His instincts told him to recoil, to hit Shuichi back even harder. And so he did.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 123





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Hwhehejrn I write this in like one sitting and I don’t have the patience to proofcheck it- so if you see typos, no u didn’t 😘
> 
> Also I haven’t played V3 in a while so if there r consistency issues uhhh blame school 4 not letting me replay it 🙇♂️—
> 
> Anyways the asterisk r meant to be like italics, and dashes r strikeouts bc I’m way too lazy to transfer this into rich text hqhehshejrj

“You’re alone, Kokichi. And you always will be.”

Kokichi paused. A blank stare fixated on his face. His instincts told him to recoil, to hit Shuichi back even harder. And so he did.

He brought his nails up to his face, feigning boredom as he inspected the glossy lacquer that coated his fingertips. A distant reminder of the green-haired coward.

“If anyone’s alone, it’s you Shu-ee-chi.” He put down his hand slowly and turned around, griping his torso tightly.

“You’re the one who sentenced your friends to death. You’re the one who killed Kaede. Isn’t that right?”

Maki was quick to glare at him, but surprisingly, Miu spoke up. 

“Hey, Cockichi, you’re going too far. Get the dildo outta your ass and-“

“Shut the hell up, you insignificant, lousy, piece of garbage. This is between me and Saihara, not your worthless ass.”

Miu shut her mouth.

Shuichi’s knuckles were white, grasping onto the podium like the collar to Kaede’s throat.

“Aw, is someone getting upset? You’re the one looking for the truth! You constantly berate my and my lies, yet when I tell the truth you get all quiet! What the fuck is wrong with you, huh?” He snapped around, a dark shadow hiding his face.

“You couldn’t save a damn person! You just dug the knife deeper, hm? You couldn’t help watching you friends getting killed! How fantastic! What, are you-“

Shuichi choked out a sob. Small pools of tears dropped onto the podium. He clutched his waist and shrank into himself, clearly hurt by Kokichi’s words.

Kokichi didn’t have time for vulnerability. He simply shut up. He stayed quiet the entire trial, and as the final note of the execution played, he ran off.

————

A small purple figure was seen darting around the building. First, by Miu. She ignored him though, only looking at the small boy to sneer at him.

Second, by Kaito. And apparently he had a thing or two to *do* about Kokichi’s earlier remarks. 

A dark and vacant hallway engulfed the two. Kokichi seemingly distracted by a few shiny coins. Kaito stomped over to the liar, when he made it to the boy he picked him up by the scruff. 

“You *ever* say that bullshit to Shuichi again, and I’ll definitely be the blackened.” He dropped the Ultimate and walked pass him, like he was only a piece of dirt.

Kokichi laughed, but as soon as Kaito was out of sight he continued collecting Monocoins.

The compulsive liar stared at his Monopad, *1,528 Monocoins* glares back at him. 

“Perfect.”

—————

Kokichi glances up at the casino. He’s always saw casinos as a fool’s way of cowardice, and Kokichi chuckles at the fact that he’s the fool now. 

He felt his shoes pad across the velvet flooring, a truly idiotic choice for a casino. You never knew who would step in here, including the fact that velvet is expensive.

He walks to the counter slapping his Monopad on the marble surface.

“Upupupu! I’ll take one travel journal to go!”

“Hey, brat! That’s my line!” Monokuma appeared waving his fist, somewhat annoyed.

“Yada yada, give me the journal already,” Kokichi pressed his finger up against the sadist’s nose, effectively bopping him.

“Darn Ouma, you sure are lucky I’m too generous to murder you on the spot! Maybe you should’ve been the Ultimate Lucky Student! Nah... beating a dead horse...” Monokuma mumbled the last part, but Kokichi was actually getting pissed. He didn’t have a lot of time to stand and squabble with the murderous bear.

“Anyways, lemme grab that journal for you!”

“Finally...”

Monokuma left for a moment and returned with the journal. Kokichi grabbed onto it like he was a starving child and it was a loaf of bread. 

—

He exited the building, clutching the travel journal close to his chest. He made a bee line straight to the dormitory, already concocting the perfect present for the detective.

He closed his door behind him and made sure to lock it as well, not that anyone would bother to check up with him, he just knew that there was most certainly a target on him.

He carefully placed the travel journal on his unmade bed, not wanting to scuff it in any way. He rummaged through the piles of trash and mementos, looking for the striped wrapping paper he stashed away. 

He found it and placed it next to the gift, next the scissors, and finally the tape. He then maneuvered to his closet, Kaede’s backpack glaring at him in disgust.

He took it out of “curiosity”, (he’d never admit to himself that he held into it because, he too missed the optimistic leader.) and undoubtedly if the others knew he would most certainly be shunned.

He rifled through the bag until he grasped onto a familiar object. Kaede’s diary. He was no gentleman, he could admit that, no lies, but he never read Kaede’s diary. While, yes, he was curious, he couldn’t betray her trust in him. That was the one thing he always liked about her, she had trust in others.

Before he started crying, he pulled the composition notebook out of the bag, and closed the closet door. He found a discarded ribbon to use as a decoration, and to bind the books together.

He got to work, cutting, and taping, and perfecting his apology to Saihara.

He glanced at his clock, *3:27 AM*, Shuichi would probably be asleep. He glanced down at the wrapped gift, it needed something *more*. He snatched a purple pen and sticky note, writing down the best apology he could.

*Saihara-kun, the things I said earlier were a lie,  
-you were just too dumb to figure it out!- and -I’m sorry- I’m not sorry, nishishi! Anyways, enjoy being emo, beloved -<3-* 

He sighed and attached the sticky note to the outside of the gift. This would have to do.

————

Kokichi wouldn’t want someone to steal his beloved’s gift, so, *obviously*, the best thing to do was to pick the detective’s lock.

The door creaked open and Kokichi’s gaze settled upon a crying Shuichi Saihara. He was sitting on his bed with his head in in hands, and Kokichi felt *horrible*.

Shuichi felt the presence of a person and looked up. He saw Kokichi and his face scrunched up as he wracked out another sob. 

“What do you,” he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands, “want?” 

Kokichi stood frozen, a frown splattered across his face, and in his hands was an apology in the form of a notepad.

Kokichi silently shuffled over to Shuichi and daintily set the gift down. He turned to leave, and Shuichi let him.

————


End file.
